1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ocean current power generating apparatus, and more particularly, to an ocean current power generating apparatus using dual-duct.
2. Description of Related Art
Because energies such as oil, coal and the like are nonrenewable, it is a tendency to utilize renewable natural energies for both human life and development in science and technology. Particularly, ocean current provides wide coverage in distribution and high in energy, thus the ocean current is highly valuable in energy utilization.
In a traditional ocean current power generating apparatus, a fluid passing through a turbine while flowing drives a generator to rotate for generating electricity. However, such ocean current power generating apparatus still requires sufficient flowing velocity and flowing amount in order to effectively generate electricity. Moreover, a power generation efficiency of the current power generating apparatus is proportional to an inflow velocity cubic of the turbine. In other words, when the inflow velocity of the turbine is higher, the power generation efficiency of the ocean current power generating apparatus is also enhanced. Accordingly, how to increase the inflow velocity of the turbine is a key indicator for determining efficiency of the ocean power generating apparatus.